Wild Beauty - Wilde Schönheit
by Sarah Vampy
Summary: "Ich weiß, dass es hart ist, das zu hören, aber es wird immer einige Leute geben, die sie nicht verstehen, und sie auch niemals verstehen werden. Wenn sie nicht die Wildheit in ihnen verstehen können, werden sie versuchen, sie zu zähmen und in einen Käfig einzusperren." Was als einfache Beratungsanfrage an Minerva McGonagall begann, führt letztendlich zu einer lebenslangen Freundsc


Hey,

Dies ist eine Übersetzung aus dem Englischen. Hier ist der Link zum Original Wild Beauty ( s/12217518/1/Wild-Beauty) und hier zu der Autorin desertredwolf ( u/6742890/).  
Das übliche Dislaimer: Die Charaktere und die Welt gehören J. K. Rowling, die Storyline gehört desertredwolf.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen,  
Sarah Vampy

Wild Beauty – Wilde Schönheit

„Ah, stellvertretende Schulleiterin McGonagall! Dieu merci! Sie sind hier! Wenn sie mir bitte folgen würden."

Minerva hob eine Augenbraue, aber folgte der gestressten jungen Hexe, welche in Heilerroben gekleidet war, zügig aus der Eingangshalle hinaus. Dies war das erste Mal seit über einer Dekade, dass sie gefragt wurde, in einem Verwandlungsfall außerhalb von England zu beraten, und das hatte sie überaus neugierig gemacht.

Wenn sie ehrlich war, war der Fakt, dass sie _unverzüglich_ an der Beauxbatons Akademie für Magie gebraucht wurde, der Grund, dass sie diesen Fall angenommen hatte. Beauxbatons zeigte sich selbst als die erste Schule für Magie in Europa und fragte nicht leichtfertig nach Hilfe. Was auch immer passiert war, es war offensichtlich nichts Normales und wurde als Notfall erachtet.

Unnötig zu erwähnen, sie war sehr neugierig.

„Miss –?" fragte Minerva.

„Dubois" sagte die Hexe kurz angebunden über ihre Schulter, während sie wieder anfing den Weg durch die großen und kunstvoll verzierten Korridoren zu führen. Die Studenten streckten ihre Köpfe aus den Klassenräumen hinaus, um zu sehen, was passierte. Als sie sahen, wer da war, verschwanden sie schnell wieder zurück in ihre Räume – aber Minerva hörte das Flüstern. Sie spitzte genervt ihre Lippen.

Manche Dinge änderten sich nie. Egal welche Schule man besuchte, Schüler waren viel zu neugierig für ihr eigenes Wohl.

„Muss Dubois, mir wurde erzählt, dass das hier ein Notfall ist, aber ich habe bis jetzt noch keine Details erhalten. Darf ich fragen, was passiert ist?"

Die Heilerin hielt vor einer geschlossenen Doppeltür an. Sie schaute Minerva an und seufzte.

„Da war ein… _Vorkommnis_ heute morgen." Die Heilerin sah empört aus aufgrund dieser Information. „Niemand weiß was genau passiert ist, da der Rest der involvierten Schüler nicht redet."

Aufgrund dieser Aussage erlaubte sich Minerva ihr Missfallen zu zeigen und runzelte die Stirn missbilligend. Wenn es _ihre_ Schüler gewesen wären, hätten sie es ihr erzählt. Sie hätte keinen Platz für Uneinigkeiten gelassen.

„Eine dreizehnjährige weibliche Schülerin hat sich aufgeregt und verwandelt." Die Heilerin führte ihren Satz fort, Minerva´s Missfallen nicht bemerkend oder ignorierend. „Sie kann sich nicht zurückverwandeln. Schulleiterin Maxime wünscht, dass diese Information vertraulich bleibt, darum wurde sie bis jetzt noch nicht ins St. Mungo´s transportiert."

„Was meinen sie mit `verwandelt`?", fragte Minerva. „Sicherlich hat eine dreizehnjährige Hexe sich nicht an der Animagus-Verwandlung versucht!"

Die Heilerin grinste höhnisch, ihr Gesicht verzog sich unvorteilhaft, und auf einmal fand Heilerin Dubois den Weg direkt zur Spitze von Minerva McGonagall´s schwarzer Liste.

„Dieses _Mädchen_ ist keine Hexe. Sie ist nicht mal menschlich.", gab die Heilerin zurück, ihre Stimme füllte sich mit Verachtung. „Sie ist eine Veela."

Und mit dieser Erklärung schloss Heilerin Dubois die Türen und eilte weg, Minerva alleine im Gang stehen lassend.

Mehrere Male tief einatmend, nahm sich Minerva eine Minute um ihre Gefühle zu beruhigen. Die Heilerin war außerhalb der Reihe – und lag außerdem vollkommen falsch – aber sie konnte sich im Moment nicht mit dem schlechten Verhalten der Hexe beschäftigen. Da war eine Schülerin, die ihre Hilfe brauchte.

Sich ein wenig gerader aufrichtend öffnete sie die Doppeltür und lief schnell in den überraschenderweise lichtdurchfluteten Raum.

Der Raum war unverkennbar der Krankenflügel, wenn man sich nach der Anzahl an Betten aufgereiht an den Wänden und den mit Tränken und verschiedenen Heilmitteln gefüllten Schränke richten konnte. Ein großes Buntglasfenster erstreckte sich entlang der breiteren Wand, eine Vielfalt an Farben durch den ganzen Raum sprenkelnd. Alle Betten waren nicht belegt – alle von ihnen, bis auf das letzte in der Ecke.

Ein junges Mädchen lag eingerollt auf dem Bett, laut weinend. Ihr Kleid war am Rücken aufgerissen, wo große Flügel offensichtlich aus ihren Schulterblättern herausgebrochen waren. Die wunderschönen langen goldenen Haare des Mädchens verdeckten ein Großteil ihres Gesichtes, aber Minerva könnte klar sehen, dass es ebenfalls verwandelt war.

Minerva fühlte, wie sich ihr Herz für das auf dem Bett liegende Kind zusammenzog. Wie können sie es wagen, sie so zu behandeln! Minerva fühlte Wut bei dem Gedanken an die Behandlung des Kindes, welche nur verstärkt wurde, als sie den gerissenen taubenblauen Stoff des Kleides sah. Sie hatten nicht einmal daran gedacht, ihr Kleid zu reparieren?!

Sie holte tief Luft und setzte sich vorsichtig auf den Rand des Bettes neben das Mädchen. Die junge Hexe hatte offensichtlich nicht gewusst, dass sie nicht mehr alleine war, da sie bei Minerva´s Bewegungen neben ihr hochgeschreckt war.

„Hallo,", Minerva lächelte mitfühlend, „mein Name ist Minerva McGonagall. Ich bin die Stellvertretende Schulleiterin von Hogwarts, Schule für Hexen und Zauberer, an der ich ebenfalls Verwandlung unterrichte. Ich wurde gefragt, ihnen bei ihrem Rückverwandlungsprozess zu assistieren."

Das Mädchen schaute auf, ihre Augen groß vor Angst. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und rollte sich noch enger zusammen.

„Nein, das ist nicht der Weg, dies zu vermeiden. Sie können nicht für immer so bleiben." Scholt Minerva sanft.

Das Mädchen schloss ihre Augen und runzelte ihre Stirn. Sie blieb so für einige Minuten, bevor sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf sorgenvoll. Minerva schaute sie an und realisierte, dass dies komplizierter sein könnte, als sie ursprünglich erwartet hatte.

Ihren Zauberstab rausholend stand Minerva auf und begann, Sprüche um das Bett herum zu wirken. „Wissen sie," sagte Minerva locker, „sie haben mir ihren Namen nicht gesagt. Sie haben bloß gesagt, dass sie eine Veela sind."

Das Mädchen begann, wütend zu werden und Feuer kam flackernd um ihren Händen zum Leben, aber Minerva tat so, als würde sie es nicht bemerken. Sie brauchte das Mädchen auf das Rückverwandeln konzentriert und wenn Ärger kanalisieren hilft, dann war es das, was sie tun würden.

„Ich will sie allerdings kennenlernen," sprach sie weiter. „Aber dafür muss ich ihren Namen wissen und das wird nicht passieren, bis sie sich nicht zurückverwandeln. Ich bin fertig damit, dieses Gebiet zu sichern und ich würde ihnen gerne bei ihrer Rückverwandlung helfen, wenn ich darf?"

Das Mädchen nickte und Minerva hielt die Spitze ihres Zauberstabes sanft an die Stirn des Mädchens. Sie sang leise in Latein und ein goldenes Leuchten legte sich über den Körper des Mädchen.

„Nun will ich ich, dass du dich auf die Rückverwandlung konzentrierst." Sagte Minerva, in ihren Professorenmodus schaltend. „Das ist ähnlich wie das Rückverwandeln aus der Animagusgestalt. Sie müssen sich darauf konzentrieren, wie es sich anfühlt, sie zu sein. Erinnern sie sich an ihre Familie, ihre Freunde. Was sind ihre Vorlieben, ihre Abneigungen, und ihre Ängste? Erinnern sie sich an ihre glücklichsten Erinnerungen. Und das wichtigste: Entspannen sie sich. Verstehen sie mich?"

Das Mädchen nickte und schloss ihre Augen. Minerva begann in Latein zu singen, der goldene Schein um das Mädchen herum kam langsam pulsierend zum Leben. Sie war sich nicht sicher, wie lange sie so waren, 5 Minuten oder 2 Stunden, aber schließlich flackerte das Licht um das Mädchen. Die Flügel auf dem Rücken der jungen Hexe verschwanden langsam und ihr Gesicht wechselte zu einem menschlichem statt vogelähnlichem Aussehen.

Das Licht verschwand und das Mädchen öffnete ihre Augen. Die junge Hexe drehte sich um, um hinter sich zu schauen und begann aus Freude darüber, dass sie ihre Flügel nicht sah, zu weinen. Sie drehte sich zu Minerva und klammerte sich in einer festen Umarmung an sie.

„Merci beaucoup, Madame McGonagall! Merci beaucoup!"

Lächelnd über die offensichtliche Freude des Mädchens, erwiderte Minerva die Umarmung.

„Es war mir eine Freude, Miss…?"

„Delacour! Fleur Delacour!" antwortete die junge Hexe.

„Es war mir eine große Freude, Miss Delacour, aber das waren alles sie." Auf den fragenden Blick des Mädchens, erklärte Minerva: „Die Sprüche, die ich benutzt habe, waren einfache Hilfen um den Prozess zu vereinfachen. Die Kraft hinter der Verwandlung kam von ihnen. Sie besitzen die Voraussetzungen um eine sehr talentierte und starke Hexe zu werden."

Fleur senkte ihren Kopf und murmelte eine Antwort.

„Bitte sprechen sie lauter, Miss Delacour." Wies Minerva sie an.

Fleur schaute auf, ihre Augen glänzten vor Wuttränen. „Aber ich bin es nicht, stimmts?" spie sie aus. „Ich bin keine Hexe. Ich bin ein Fehler. Das ist, was jeder hier denkt. Ich gehöre nicht hierher."

„Unsinn." schnappte Minerva. „Lassen sie mich raten. Ihre Mutter ist eine volle Veela und das war ihre erste Verwandlung?"

„Ja." Antwortete Fleur unsicher. „Warum ist das wichtig?"

„Nun, als erstes heißt das, dass sie nur eine Halb-Veela sind. Aber sie können keine halbe Hexe sein. Sie sind entweder eine Hexe, oder eben nicht. Und sie glauben besser, Miss Delacour, dass sie eine Hexe sind! Ein Muggel hätte die Rückverwandlung nicht schaffen können. Merlin, die meisten an dieser Schule hätten diese Rückverwandlung nicht so geschafft, wie sie es geschafft haben!"

„Aber," Fleur saß am Rand des Bettes, „verwandeln sich Veelas nicht die ganze Zeit?"

„Volle Veelas tun das, ja. Aber sie sind keine volle Veela. Hexen mit Veelablut sind selten fähig eine teilweise Verwandlung zu machen, ganz zu schweigen von einer vollständigen. Sie erben meistens einfach die Veela-Ausstrahlung. Sie haben es dennoch geschafft, sich zu verwandeln und ebenfalls, sich wieder zurückzuverwandeln. Das spricht für ihre magischen Fähigkeiten, nicht ihr Erbe."

Fleur nickte langsam und schien sich zu beruhigen. „Wird das die ganze Zeit über passieren?"

Minerva dachte einen Moment nach, bevor sie antwortete. „Ich glaube, dass es das wird. Aber ich glaube auch, dass sie lernen werden, es zu kontrollieren. Die erste ist immer die schwierigste. Aber wollen sie mir nicht erzählen, was dies in erster Linie verursacht hat?"

Fleur schaute nach unten und starrte den Boden an.

„Einige… einige von den Jungs ein paar Jahre über uns haben _Sachen_ über meine jüngere Schwester und mich gesagt. Sie haben mich wütend gemacht." Wisperte sie.

Minerva fühlte die Wut wieder in sich aufsteigen, aber stieß sie zur Seite. „Ich werde mit Madame Maxime über deren Verhalten sprechen. Das ist völlig unakzeptabel."

Minerva stand schnell auf und zeigte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf Fleur, ihr Kleid magisch reparierend und ihre Haare in einen einzigen Zopf flechtend. Fleur berührte ihren Zopf leicht und schaute dann mit einem kleinen Lächeln zu Minerva.

„Merci beaucoup, Madame McGonagall."

„Es war mir eine große Freude, Miss Delacour. Ich weiß, dass es hart ist, das zu hören, aber es wird immer einige Leute geben, die sie nicht verstehen, und sie auch niemals verstehen werden." Erklärte Minerva sanft. „Wenn sie nicht die Wildheit in ihnen verstehen können, werden sie versuchen, sie zu zähmen und in einen Käfig einzusperren. Finden sie jemanden, der die Schönheit von wilden Dingen wie ihnen schätzt."

Bei diesen Worten setzte sich Fleur ein bisschen gerade hin. „Das werde ich tun, Madame McGonagall." Gab sie zurück.

„Und erinnern sie sich auch daran", fügte Minerva hinzu, „dass sie immer einen Freund in Hogwarts haben werden."

Minerva verließ den Raum, entschlossen die Jungen in den höheren Jahrgängen und die scheußliche Heilerin zu Fall zu bringen. Sie war so konzentriert auf ihre neue Mission, dass sie nicht die sanfte Stimme sprechen hörte, als sie die Krankenflügeltüren hinter sich schloss.

„Merci… Minerva."

.oOo.

Über die Dauer der nächsten Jahre besuchte Minerva McGonagall Beauxbatons mehrere Male.

Während jedes Besuches brachte sie Fleur fortgeschrittene Verwandlungssprüche und –techniken bei, um ihr mit ihrer Verwandlung zu helfen. Als Fleur volljährig wurde, hatte sie die Verwandlung vollkommen unter Kontrolle.

Im selben Jahr war Minerva überglücklich, Fleur und ihre Schwester in Hogwarts beim Trimagischen Turnier zu sehen, und war sehr stolz auf sie während des Wettbewerbs. Sie empfand es als okay während den Aufgaben für sie zu jubeln – solange sie den anderen Champions den selben Respekt erwies, selbstverständlich. Sie war ein Professor der Gastschule, sie durfte nicht voreingenommen wirken.

(Obwohl jeder wusste, dass sie es war.)

.oOo.

Nachdem das Turnier zu Ende war, sah Minerva Fleur das nächste Mal beim Kampf um Hogwarts. Sie stand Seite-an-Seite mit Charlie Weasley, ohne großen Aufwand dunkle Kreaturen besiegend und gegen Todesser in perfektem Einklang mit dem Drachenzähmer kämpfend.

Während dem Kampf wechselte Fleur einfach in ihre vollständige Veelaform und warf mehrere Feuerbälle auf die Gruppe der ankommenden Riesen. Die Riesen waren ernsthaft verletzt und abgelenkt, was es für die kleine Anzahl an sich in der Nähe befindenden Ordensmitgliedern einfacher machte, sie zu besiegen. Sich ebenso leicht zurückverwandelnd warf Fleur eine schnelle Serie an Defensiv- und Offensivzaubern. Charlie rief Fleur etwas zu, was sie zum Lachen brachte und lächelte ihn an.

Trotz der schwarzen und todbringenden Sprüche, welche auf dem Schlachtfeld herumflogen, fühlte Minerva einen kurzen Anflug von Freude für ihre Schülerin. Es schien so als hätte sie letztendlich doch jemanden gefunden, der sie für das, was sie war, schätzte und ihre wilde Schönheit liebte.

.oOo.

Drei Jahre nach dem Kampf um Hogwarts fand Minerva sich selbst vor Freude weinend, als sie Fleurs und Charlies neugeborene Tochter hielt.

„Was ist ihr Name?" fragte die ehemalige Professorin.

Charlie lächelte und antwortete: „Brigitte. Brigitte Minerva Weasley."

Über Minervas geschockten Gesichtsausdruck lächelnd begann Fleur zu erklären.

„Brigitte bedeutet „innere Stärke", was etwas ist, woran wir wollen dass sie sich immer erinnert. Egal, was ihr auf ihrem Weg begegnet, sie wird stark sein. Und Minerva, nun, das ist der Name der Hexe, zu der ich am meisten aufsehe."

Tränen rollten Minervas Gesicht hinunter und Fleur lehnte sich hinüber und küsste sie flüchtig auf beide Wangen.

„Merci beaucoup, Minerva. Für alles."


End file.
